Hubcap.
Hubcap RoseBud James '''is a third Generation Pup, He is Son to Dauntless and Fudgenut and posts a career as a T.I.C Medic Pup. '''Hubcap was created and is owned by Takota95' ' 7-1-15 Bio During Trussias Great Era of Peace the Galaxy is bountiful and it is a great time to start and raise a family. Dauntless and Fudgenut reveal their Love for each other and are so excited. They marry at Takota's Palace and bye a 22,230 acre estate in the Capital T.I.C district and their love and life flourishing with faith and hope. Though it was not quite Perfect yet as a few Months Later Hubcap was born. When he was born, Hubcap was very little and super cute Pup. As a baby Pup he would smile all the time and also run up and Hug anyone he sees followed by a big yawn and falling asleep in his parents or anyone who would hug him of his super Cuteness. Following his name it occurred from him wearing a cars hubcap on his head for some reason. No Pup knows why he does that but he seems to like it though he will cry if someone tries to take it his hubcap from him. Upon getting Older Hubcap excels at his studies and is very Smart. He would following in his Fathers foot Steps and become a Medic Pup in T.I.C as well as a T.I.C Knight class agent. He loves his mom and dad very much and listens to them for advice and wisdom. Appearance Hubcap is a mixed breed pup he is of average size and very cute. He is part Dalmatian and chocolate Lab. He has brown fur with black and white spots as well as floppy ears. His eyes are a deep ocean blue and he has a white underbelly and white paws. He also has a robot tail after suffer an accident from a bully so he is just like his dad in a similar way. Hubcap also wears a deep Ocean Blue Colar given to him by his mom and dad as well as a T.I.C Knight Badge. Personality Like his dad Hubcap is brave and honest, but also timid and shy sometimes. As well like his mom he surprises easily and will cry as a result. He also does not like anyone touching his Hubcap if they do he will either get angry or cry. He hates bullies and when someone gets bullied and he will help anyone who needs it. He also hates lying and believes in God and loves going to church with his mmom and Dad. Trivia Catchphrases Hello my name is Hubcap, want to be my friend? Don't touch my Hubcap! (Crying) Once we Puppies rule the earth we will bring a reignPeace, Happiness of Fuzzy-Cuteness upon them!!!! (Yawns) Then everyone will be happy!!!! (Yawns again) First I sleepy!!! (Falls asleep) I am the worlds cutest Puppy super Villain!!! Now I sleepy!!! I am filled with Fuzztcuteness!!!!! I Fuzzy!!!! (Yawns) Ah.......I eat to much Cheese I need more!' Cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Once when we Puppies gain control of the earth we will get all the Bacom flavored squeaky toys and Root Beer Floats we want HAHAHAAHAHAH!!!!!!!! Random Hubcap has a adopted older brother named Kai Hubcap is my first third generation Pup. He has a robotic Brother named Bo-Ro He has a sister named Conna who os a brown Golden Rod Fox. Hubcap is adorable behind comparison. Hubcaps nickname is Little Hubcap Hubcap Parents are Dauntless and Fudgenut. Hubcap has a Mechanical Robotic Tail. Fudgenut likes to make outfits for Hubcap and she loves to make him look fancy and cute. Hubcaps Middle name is RoseBud, after his Great, Great Grandmother, which is on Fudgenuts side. Hubcap plays in the Trussian Capitol City Symphony. He also plays the Violin. Hubcap in Trussian mean Wise-and powerful. Hubcap also loves Cheese.. Really, Really, Really Loves Cheese Hubcaps full name is Hubert William James Christian Rosebud Apostle Dauntless Powers Like most in his Family Hubcap developed Powers, His abilities make his see things that others cannot see such as truth and hidden secrets. He uses his Prayers as a way to help himself in school and life as well as others, it has helped him become calm and nice. Fudgenut likes to call Hubcap. Little Hub when she is playing with him. Hubcap, loves to play the Violin. He is a gifted Musican He loves to get into crazy adventures. Category:Fanon pups Category:Pups Category:Fanon Characters